WYATT Adventures
WYATT Adventures 'is an unpublished book series written and illustrated by Wyatt Olinger. The series consists of 30 books made from 2018-2019. The series revolved around 16 year old Wyatt Olinger and his many friends on the fictional Hazel Island. On April 1, 2019, The series was followed with ''All-New WYATT Adventures. Which will be followed with WYATT Advanced Books # ''Wyatt Can't Fit In'' # ''Wyatt's Fiesta Frenzy'' # ''Wyatt's Letters of Love'' # ''Wyatt and Ashley's New Year'' # ''Wyatt's Camping Adventure'' # ''Wyatt's Halloween'' # ''Wyatt and the Big, Bad Battle'' # ''Wyatt's Thanksgiving'' # ''Wyatt's Christmas'' # ''Wyatt Makes A Sandwich'' # ''Wyatt and the Spelling Bee'' # ''Wyatt and the Robot'' # ''Wyatt and the Saturday Night War'' # ''Wyatt's Pet Business'' # ''Wyatt Goes to America'' # ''Wyatt Babysits'' # ''Wyatt's Tropical Getaway'' # ''Wyatt's New Kitten'' # ''Wyatt's Severe Illness'' # ''Wyatt's Epic Sleepover'' # ''Wyatt Tries to Sculpt'' # ''Wyatt is on Television'' # ''Wyatt Writes an Essay'' # ''Wyatt's Amnesia'' # ''Wyatt and the Evening Concert'' # ''Wyatt Gets Out of Town'' # ''Wyatt the Wrecker'' # ''Wyatt's Underwear Disaster'' # ''Wyatt's Teacher Moves In'' # ''Wyatt and the Final Showdown''' Characters Main * 'Wyatt Olinger - 'The main protagonist * 'Ashley Belanger - 'Wyatt's second best friend, She shows Wyatt that difference is accepted * 'Deheven Stark - 'A smart and fast guy with a mellow personality * 'Tyra Canfield - 'A hyperactive girl who rides on a ball * 'Simon Laney - 'Wyatt's next door neighbor and best friend, He often gets struck by lightning * 'Aurora Leverett - 'A happy-go-lucky girl * 'Evan Young - 'A gargantuan dime-factory dwelling guy who is very strong * 'Lana - 'A blue drone-like robot built by Simon. * 'Valerie - 'Wyatt's pet kitten and sidekick, She is introduced in the eighteenth book Recurring * 'Mark Paulsen - 'One of Wyatt's friends * 'Jasmine Wright - 'A girl in the grade level above Wyatt * 'Morgan Ashton - 'A mystical girl with a creepy personality * 'Clay Nestor - 'One of Wyatt and Deheven's friends, he once moved in with Deheven * 'Autumn Keplinger - 'A sassy girl who is one of Mr. Harry's favorite students * '''Mr. Harry - '''An overbearing, fussy teacher * 'Greg Clayton - 'A buff guy who fought against Wyatt over a pretty girl * 'The Sweet Sale Sisters - 'Two salesladies who annoy Evan by selling him useless stuff ** '''Brooke Nagy - '''The leader of the Sweet Sale Sisters ** '''Savannah Powroznik - '''Brooke's sidekick * 'Jack Miller - 'A guy who once built a card house that was destroyed by Wyatt accidentally * 'Leana Blosser - 'A girl left stranded on a small island to warn people about a man eating shark. * 'Hunter Shoemaker - 'Wyatt's original rival who doesn't want Wyatt in the party during book #2 * 'Graham Dodson - 'The pointy-nosed school's snitch who despises Wyatt and everyone else. * '''Single Blade - '''A purple helicopter with an unknown pilot, a running gag is Wyatt makes this helicopter crash. Minor * '''Jake and Drake - '''Two 6-year old twins Wyatt once babysat * '''Ms. Salty - '''A local woman who owns many pets, she only appears in book #14 * '''Love Ghost - '''A female ghost with a heart on her chest * '''Principal McGloo - '''The principal of Hazel High, he can go from very nice to downright strict, and vice versa * '''Lillian - '''An escaped angel from heaven. Wyatt and Greg both fell in love with her * '''Ricky - '''An evil camp counselor, he is the fifth book's antagonist. * '''Hippie - '''An elderly hippie who warns people about Evan's deadly strength * '''Timothy - '''A turkey * '''Heidi Islanders - '''A group of people who live on the rivaling Heidi Island * '''Square Man - '''The main protagonist of ''"Platform Pandemonium" * '''Yo-Yo Land Kid - '''A 25-Year old man who used to be the spokesperson of Yo-Yo Land Trivia * This is the third book series to star Wyatt Olinger, the first being ''"Wyatt Olinger's Life" ''(2014-2016) and the second being ''2020 ''(2016). The latter of which Wyatt was only a recurring character * There are 30 books * This series was the first time Brooke, Savannah, Tyra, Valerie, Lana, Leana, Jack, Hunter, Graham, Jasmine, Greg, and Squeakers were depicted in a Wyatt Olinger book series